This invention relates to a ski boot heel binding which can be displaced to a heel releasing position at the will of the skier by a force applied downwardly or upwardly to an unlocking device.
A ski boot heel binding of this general type has been heretofore known as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,511. However, in the known heel binding, a downward depressing force or an upward pulling force has to be applied to different outer parts of the unlocking device to displace the heel binding to the heel releasing position at the skier's will, so that the unlocking operation of the binding is not convenient for the skier. Further, in the known heel binding, the unlocking device is associated with a special link locking assembly, so that the unlocking device thereof could not be applied to heel bindings employing any other link or cam locking assemblies.